The Love of My life
by Febuary
Summary: Sequel to the Good life Lisa Is taken from her hospital and brainwashed. Her new life is good and actually might be better then her old life when the love of her life turns out to be Jackson Rippner Warning Rape is contained in story
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own these characters or the stories they were in.

A/N- K so Originally this was gonna be a Dr. thing but then I decided to do something a little diffrent Well I'm taking a break from writing my series so I decided to write on some other things this being one of them. Sorry for the long wait.

CHAPTER 1  
Better and Better  
"In every way in every day I am getting better and better. In every way in every day I am getting better and better. In every way in every day I am getting better and better." said Lisa Reisert she looked into the bathroom mirror. It was a mantra she said three times in the morning when she woke up and three times at night before she went to bed.

Her doctor Dr. Reils said it would give her confidence and help her start and end the day in a positive note. At first it had made Lisa feel silly talking to herself. Telling herself that she was getting better and better when some days she wondered if she ever would. Would she ever forget Jackson and his ice blue eyes that would stare down into her soul.

It was nearly six month since she had been hospitalized in Meria's Medical Center. She was in the physic ward being treated for severe trauma and post traumatic stress syndrome. It was because she wasn't right inside not anymore.

First she'd been raped and that had taken so much of her. She had survived just to be held captive by a psychopath named Jackson Rippner and used in a plot of treason. That was plenty enough things for anyone to go through in there entire life. Then Jackson had come back from here and slowly ripped everything she had left out of her and rebuilt her only for her to bash his brains in and escape. She had believed with her whole heart that he was dead. He was dead and she was never going to be harmed again.

Yet at night she slept with a knife under her pillow. It was weeks after Jackson had had her and she was in her own bed with her father but she wasn't safe. Her father came into her room one night to check on her like when she was a little kid. Something safe and nice that a parent would do.

Lisa had been frightened in the dark hearing foot steps she lunged and stabbed her father in the arm almost seriously hurting him. In the ER her kept telling her that he didn't blame her that he loved her and understood she was just reacting to protect herself.

She hadn't seen it that way though. No she saw herself as a danger to everyone she loved and knew. She needed help and the first step was to admitting she needed it. So she checked herself in and would only be checked out when the doctors told her she could do it or at least cope with being.

She had learned many things in her six months and now she was going to be released tomorrow. She was going to live with her father and get a job. She was gonna gain control of her life. She knew how to handle stress and she would survive.

Lisa finished brushing her hair and checked her pj's. In the hospital they had you wear pj's to tell the difference between you and visitors. She wore a big purple shirt and blue sleep pants. She was very happy to finally be getting back to jeans and a tank top tomorrow. Her and her dad were going to have a blast. They were going out to dinner and then ice cream and he was gonna catch her up on all the movies she had missed while she was in.

The morning started off with breakfast then group and some free time before lunch she read a book about the seven wonders of the world she had gotten for a gift from one of the nurses. She was actually finding them all interesting and thought she would perhaps like to travel in the summer if she could get some time off from her new job.

At lunch she had a nice cheese sandwich and soup. Then they all got together for crafts. She had been working on a painting of a bowl of fruit. It would seem painting wasn't her thing as in the end it looked patchy and somewhat like something a kindergartener might do but it was something she'd never done before.

As she was adding purple to her grapes one of the nurses Maggie came up to her. Maggie was night a middle aged nurse with brown curly hair she always greeted Lisa with a smile which she always returned.

"Hey Lisa looking great," said Maggie stepping up to look at Lisa's painting.

"Really, thanks it's my first one," said Lisa

"Well you've got the talent might want to take it up when you get out of here,"

"Maybe…."said Lisa who knew she wouldn't.

"Well sorry to have to pull you away but I got someone here who wants to meet you. Came all the way up from California."

"Really said Lisa thinking to herself she didn't know anyone from California well she did have that one cousin with the three kids but they had one met once. She couldn't imagine here wanting to come all the way to New York to see her.

Lisa put down her paint brush and followed Maggie to the hallway. "Yup he's a mighty handsome one to. A doctor like Mr. Reil's wants to come and have a look at you. Has seen your chart and thinks it might help to see you,"

"Oh," said Lisa surprised," Well it is my last day so I don't know how much help but I'll give it a short."

"That's good you've got a real positive attitude on you. I remember when you first came in and you looked so tired. You had bags under your eyes and looked frightened at everything. Now you look like you should healthy and happy."

"Thank you," said Lisa with a smile.

Maggie led her into the room and Lisa looked to see a young man with dark black hair leaning over Dr. Reil's desk reading some paper work on Lisa. She couldn't see his face only his black hair that had reminded her of Jackson's. She was used to being reminded of Jackson . Once shethought she saw him in every man. Maybe it was him under a disguise.

"Lisa this is Dr. Jonathan Crane and Dr. this is Lisa." said Maggie

"Hello," said Lisa standing just in front of the desk.

"Ah….yes Lisa Reisert I've read so much about you it's nice to finally put a face to the page." said the doctor as he looked up and tilted his head.  
The smile on Lisa's face quickly faded as she stared at a man with chin length black hair glasses and ice blue eyes Jackson Rippner. Her eyes widened in shock and without even realizing it she was screaming at the top of her lungs.

Thanks for reading


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own these characters or the things they were in.

Chapter 2

"It's him screamed," Lisa in a panic. "It's Jackson Rippner,"

"Jackson Rippner," said Maggie looking to the Dr Jonathan Crane and back to Lisa.

"Ah she thinks I look like her attacker. Sometimes this can happen to victims. They can become paranoid and believe everyone is there attacker," said Dr. Crane standing up.

Lisa backed up trying to stay calm, "You stay away from me you crazy freak. Maggie call the police call the army if you have to I swear this man isn't who he says he is he's Jackson Rippner. He's a terrorist."

Maggie looked to the doctor and shook his head back and forth, "Well I do believe Mrs. Resiert is having a relapse. Maggie run and get me a 100 cc of tranqulizer,"

"No Maggie don't he's trying to get me he's obsessed with me he'll stop at nothing to get me. Please….Please believe me," said Lisa pleeding to the nurse.

The nurse quickly left the room and ran to get what the doctor had asked for. As she left Dr. Crane had a slight smirk on his face. Lisa wasn't just gonna stand here and let this happen. She picked up the chair closest to her and slowly made her way to the door.

"Now, Now Lisa I want you to try alittle exercise breathe in and out. I assure you I am not this Jack Rippler,"

"Jackson as I remember you hate being called Jack," said Lisa," And don't think you can trick me. You come near me and I'll make sure your dead. If I have to watch you burn myself.

"Now Lisa that is a threat and I can't allow you to threaten me or the safety of others," said Dr. Crane coming around his desk.

Throwing the chair Lisa ran to the door and bumped into Maggie on her way out. Maggie fell to the floor and Dr. Crane ran after Lisa. Lisa was faster than Dr. Crane running in and out of halls she did a loop. She knew she couldn't use the elevator. For once being paranoid had come in handy. Jackson had left her afraid of every place she was looking for a hiding place and a way out.

Have little time she ran into a storage closet they kept the laundry to be washed in. It was a cart full of towel's and patient's clothes. She buried herself deep with in the mass and curled up into a fetal position. In her socks she had a pen. She had hidden one from drawling class and being in the light patience ward they hadn't clearly checked everything.

Lisa was ready for that bastard if he wanted to play she was gonna kick his but. As she laid in the hamper something odd had struck her. She felt tingly all over and excited like she had run a marathon and was just about to cross the line. She felt a bit of thrill and power having to use her mind once again to defeat him.

For several minutes she heard codes being called over the intercom as everything was shut down with everyone looking for her. She knew Maggie must have thought she was being crazy and she was probably in big trouble. Dr. Reil's would understand he understood everything. She would tell him and he'd believe her.

The intercom went off less and she heard the door to the storage closet open. She held her breathe hearing someone whistling a happy tune. The bin started to move and she wondered if it was laundry time. How was she gonna get out. Maybe ride the laundry hamper down stairs and then get out in the laundry room and run for it. Where would she go if she got out. Not her dad's or her mom's he probably knew where they lived and she didn't have any friends.

Maybe she could go to a hotel but she had no money. Could she just live on the streets until she had a better idea. The Hamper cart went over a little bump and she hear elevator music along with the whistling. It must have been ten minutes with the elevator ride and the walk to the laundry room but finally the cart stopped.

The whistler seemed to go off as she heard foot steps and the sound getting lower. She waited a few moments and then slowly moved around within the hamper. She poked her head out looking over the edge. She saw large washing machines and other hamper but no one seemed to be around. Slowly she stood up sighing a bit relaxing. She's find her way out from here somehow and then she'd figure out what to do next.  
Slowly he lifted on of her feet out and then the next. The floor was a shinny cement floor perhaps this was the basement of the building. She looked to the doorway witch was two flapping pieces of plastic like one would see in the grocery store.

She took a step and then another something didn't feel right to Lisa. She bite her lower lip taking another step and looked down to the floor. She could see a really blurry reflection of herself and then she saw another reflection behind hers creeping up on her.

Lisa went to turn but before she could. The person standing behind her ran up and wrapped his arms around her. He pulled her in tight and Lisa heard him sniffing her hair. Her eyes went wide as she tried to struggle from his grip. Something sharp stabbed one of her arms and as she began to pass out she heard Jackson's voice say… "My dear sweet Leese when are you going to learn your mine…and I always get what's mine…..

Lisa passed out hitting the floor. Jackson sighed watching her hit the floor and stretched a bit. He was wearing some cheap pair of glasses and a sweater set like a good old Californian Dr. Crane. He rather liked bringing the Character again he'd used it on several other jobs but never thought he'd get to play him again after he retired. It was nice putting a little work back into his life kept him sane and sharp.

Bending down he took a little look at Lisa his dear, dear wife. The last time they had truly been this close was when she had smacked the crap out of him with a vacuum cleaner. Very resourceful she was and abusive. Why was she always hitting him and causing him pain with her sharp tongue.  
Not that he hadn't missed that sharp tongue of hers in more ways then one. Either way it was time he turned her in. Dr. Crane found dear Lisa Resiert uncontrollable in the basement and with the signature of one Dr. Reil's she was to be transferred and put under his care. Oh and what care it was going to be. While Jackson had learned a few things healing from his wounds she'd given him he'd found some very interesting methods on how to train you submissive into being a Lover and great mate.

True it was going to be a bit painful several weeks of shock therapy. A few brain surgeries and hypnosis. Some nice little retraining sessions and before he knew it he'd have a wife that he could share his life with and if all else failed and she ended up a vegetable well hey at least someone could watch all those good detective shows he likes on Tuesday and Thursday nights. Fixing his shirt aliitle he stepped over Lisa and went to notify the nurse of his findings.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own these characters or the thing they were in.

Chapter 3  
3 years later

Lisa was crouched down hiding behind a corner. Her eyes were shut as she breathed in and out. She was scared but confident that she could do this. She held the gun in her hand. Ready to pull the trigger. She was skilled she was proud and she was gonna kick some but.

Slowly she peeked from the corner and then rolling on the floor she rolled over and hid behind another wall. She peeked up to look up at a group of guys. They looked busy trying to spot out other people. The also held guns at the ready. Lisa scanned them all til her eyes found those luscious ice blue eyes.

Sacrificing everything she pulled out of her hiding and pulled the trigger. Yellow pain balls zoomed faster than he could have seen and bam she'd got him. Furious he growled and yelled, "Your gonna get yours Leese."

"Have to get me first dear," she yelled before running off. Jackson pulled out from his spot and ran after her weaving in and out of walls. Lisa knew she was gonna get it and she was almost out of bullets. She'd spent almost all of them trying to get at him earlier that day.

Choosing a corner to wait it out in she scanned around her. She saw her husband weaving in and out and she empty the last of her bullets. Only air shot out and now she was gonna get it. Jackson held his gun out pointed out at her and came up to her. She put her hands up and said,

"Alright Love take your best shot you won,"

"You bet I did," said Jackson throwing his gun down he ran up to Lisa and picked her up throwing her back against the corner. The two's lips met and they French kissed. Jackson smiled wickedly and said," You finally did it baby you got me. All my training paid off,"

"Did not I knew you saw me a mile away," said Lisa

"Still it used to be five miles," said Jackson. The two kissed again and again. Soon there kisses turned into more and they were making love. Both holding onto each other kissing and pulling at each other wanting to meld into one and be together always.

A group of paint ballers rounded the corner thinking they were other targets. One of them was a teen aged boy. He froze unbelieving of what he was seening.

"Hey you two can't do that here," yelled another one of the player,' Get a freaking room you sickos,"

"Both Jackson and Lisa pulled away smiling at each other and then saying," We got one you're just in it,"

Then quickly they grabbed there clothes and ran for it. They didn't want to get caught again. A few weeks ago they had been caught in the movies and then there was that time at the aquarium but it couldn't be helped the two just loved being together almost as much as doing it.

Jackson started up their black convertible and they Lisa snuggled up to him as they drove home. Jackson turned on the radio and a great 80's song came on. Lisa couldn't help but groove to it. She turned it up and started shaking to the sound. Jackson just shook his head. As they pulled up to a red light the cars around them looked to see and Jackson decided to join in a bit. The two listened to You spin me right round baby right round.

Jackson even began to sing it as Lisa tossed her hand into the air. Lisa laughed listening to him try to sing though he didn't know all the words.  
They finally arrived home pulling the car into the garage of there nice three story house. The two got out of the car and raced inside to the couch. It was there monster movie night and the winner to the couch would get to choose the movie and the looser had to get ice cream. Jackson tried to cheat pulling in Lisa's arm but Lisa elbowed him and made it to the couch.

"Yes….ha ha that's two times baby," said Lisa," It's gonna be the bride of Frankenstein and rocky road,"

"Ah not fair you hurt me," said Jackson rubbing his side.

"You pulled on my arm," said Lisa

"Uh innocently it was to give you a hug,"

"Right and I'm a blue bird,"

"Tweet Tweet," said Jackson before going to get the ice cream. Lisa put the movie in and leaned back in her couch kicking her shoes off. As Jackson came in bringing the ice cream she smiled at him and thought of how wonderful her life was. She had two really good friends a great husband a beautiful house money security and peace of mind. Somehow she just didn't know how she got to be so lucky.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own these characters or the things they were in.

It was in the still of night that they heard a glass shatter on the kitchen floor. Both Lisa and Jackson opened there eyes together. Jackson was dressed in a white tank top and blue sweats. Lisa was cuddling next to him resting her head on his chest wearing one of Jackson's shirts.  
Within seconds Jackson was on his feet loading his gun and checking in the security camera he had installed. You didn't work all those years In various organizations to let your guard down. Lisa knew the drill she was suppose to get the other gun she'd practiced with. Jackson had trained her for month in case anything was to ever happen.

The camera's showed nothing and Lisa was a bit worried. She new her husband had been a spy in his younger years it was how she fell in love with him. He was all mysterious and daring. Right now though she didn't feel so turned on worrying about who would want to hurt him or even her.

Mostly she worried about him. If she was dead she would be dead. If Jackson her beloved was dead it would be like she was dead heart and soul. Only a body would be left rotting away with each day waiting to die so she could be reunited with her love once more.

Jackson noticed Lisa losing her attention on the situation at hand. He gave her a look and she shook the thoughts from her head. The two went to the dresser taking out night vision goggles and bullet proof vests. Jackson made sure Lisa's was on first then he put his on.

Together they went through each room of the house making sure there was no one inside. They made there way down stairs one by one like ninjas. They were absolutely silent. If there was a burglar he or she would be dead. Jackson and Lisa knew well how to dispose of trash. If it was someone trying to kill Jackson they would be dead also.

With a look to the left and a look to the right they checked the door and made there way to the kitchen. Looking everywhere they saw nothing except the glass. Near the glass they saw there cat Blinx purring on the counter.

Jackson lifted his night vision goggles and shook his head," Blinx you maggie piece a crap you scared have to death.

"Ahh daddy didn't mean it baby," said Lisa picking up the yellow and white cat. She held it in her hands petting it as it purred. "I bet your hungry and you just want something yummy to eat right pretty kitty,"

"Hmp," said Jackson

"Come on honey you don't want him to think your really upset with him do you," said Lisa

"No," said Jackson petting the cat behind it's ears. "I'm sorry Blinx,"

Blinx meowed and wanted to be held by Jackson. Lisa handed him over and the two males bonded in a family hug.

"I'll go get a broom for the glass be careful baby and don't get cut," said Lisa flipping he night vision goggles off and turning on the light.

"Hmp I wont get cut what does she think I'm gona do Blinx. "Oh no I've got a craving for some glass. Oh look it's on the jump out dear me I am cut," said Jackson before letting out a little laugh.

The cat didn't understand a single thing hopping Lisa had gone to get him the biggest can of cat food she could carry."

Several minutes passed and Lisa was still gone. Tired and wanting to hurry off to bed maybe have a little late night romp he called out to her," Leese baby if you can't find a broom will just leave it. I'll clean it in the morning and hey maybe I'll make my world famous omelet."

There was no answer and Jackson sighed he walked out into the living room and then to the garage where they kept the cleaning supplies. The light in the garage seemed burned out. Jackson wondered into the dark wondering if she was playing with him. Sometimes she liked to surprise him. It had been a while since they done it in the garage.

Leese," called Jackson and then before he could move. Something sharp stabbed him in the but and then another sharp thing and another. Within second he dropped the cat and fell face down on the floor with three tranquilizers in his but.

A man walked out from the shadows," At last Jackson we meet again."


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I do not own these characters or the things they were in

It was dark where Lisa woke up. Here head felt like it was pounding and she felt a bit sick. Shoved in her mouth was some sort of cloth tied around her face by a rope. Her hands were bound as well as her feet. She hung on a big hook like a fish. She wiggled all around trying to get free. She was still wearing one of Jackson's shirts minus her bullet proof jacket.

Lisa looked all around fearing something horrible had happened to Jackson. What if he was dead. Lisa heard some foot steps and quickly closed her eyes pretending to still be unconscious. Whoever was in the room flipped a switch and the lights came on. Lisa wanted to look around more than anything to find her love and see that he was alright but she knew better. Jackson had trained her better. It was best to pretend to be unconscious so she could surprise her attacker. Maybe learn something for them that they wouldn't say if they thought she was awake.

Lisa listened carefully. The footsteps moved around a bit. She learned the floor was cement. She heard metal tinking against other metal. It could be chain or devices. The footsteps moved over to the right wall. They seemed to be messing with something. She heard the unscrewing of a metal facet. Perhaps there was a sink over there. There was something hitting the floor. Then the footsteps came closer and she head a valve being let loose.

Tons of freezing cold water was let loose on Lisa. The water was pressured and she couldn't fake being asleep she opened her eyes and screamed out in pain as she saw a fire hose going off on her and yes… yes it was Jackson.

The hose turned off as both of them were awake. Jackson was right next to her stripped down to his boxers. Tied with rope, duck tape, chains and what looked like dried super glue on both his hand and feet. He was on a hook like her. Whoever tied him up didn't want him to get loose. However they didn't cover his mouth with a gag leaving him free to speak if he willed it.

Jackson looked all around stressed for a second and then he realized Lisa was next to him and okay. She heard him ease up a bit as he realized this. She wished she could yell out to him. Tell him she was okay and ask if he had bee hurt in anyway. Her eyes left Jackson's and she looked to there capture.

A tall skinny man who was putting the fire hose away. He had short saved blond hair and one green eyes and what looked like a glass eye. Lisa looked at him with hate. If he even touched a hair on Jackson's head she'd rip his other eye out she swore it.

Jackson looked at the man who had captured them too. He seemed to recognize him for a second but kept on a poker face of boredom. The man turned to Jackson and slowly walked over to him. He had a grin on his faced as he stopped just a foot before Jackson. 'Bet you thought you'd never see me again. Thought I'd die all alone on that island. All six of you did and here I am in the flesh good as new. Ha… I'm back and you're the last Jackson you're the last to feel my revenge all of the others are dead."

Jackson raised and eye brow looking the man up and down. The man took this look as a look of shock. He grinned with Glee, "Yes, Biggs, Pweek, Motor Mouth, Disease, Grinder and now you Pretty Boy. I swore I'd kill you all for leaving me on that island. No what do you think about that Jackson. How does it feel to know your gona die and in front of the woman you love,"

Jackson took a cool breath in but said nothing. The man was upset that Jackson had said nothing. He balled his fist and said," What's wrong Pretty Boy to scared to reply,"

"No….," said Jackson

"What is it," said The man

"First off you used to much notriun x to knock me out so my head is in a very ripe state. Second off I have no clue who you are and who any of those other people are. Perhaps you could jog my memory with a little more detail,"

"What…" said the man.

"I said I don't know you,"

"You…. You don't know me," yelled the man upset.

He thought Jackson was being an ass which he was but his face did not show it. Looking at his face the man grew sad, "You… really don't remember me… Creak… we worked together in 82 to 89. I was like a good mate. You used to make those good pancakes that I'd lie wrapped in bacon."

Jackson kept the straight face," Nope doesn't sound familiar at all do you have pictures or something written,"

"Pictures……" said Creak"…..Written….."

"I have no records, you know that were not suppose to exist we don't even have finger prints."

"Then I'm sorry but I can't help me. You'll just have to kill me without me knowing why really," said Jackson

"NO," said Creak stomping his foot. He walked away from Jackson and did a few circles. "Doesn't remember," he mumble to himself. "No no no…. this will not do. I can't have my vengeance unless you truly know why your getting killed. Ragggggg.

"May I suggest something," said Jackson

"What," said Creak

"I'm actually really hungry right now. Never have been good on an empty stomach if you could get me something good to eat I'm sure my headache will ware of and I will be able to think more clearly,"

"Hmm," said the man," Fine I'll get you a burger,"

"Oh no… I'm afraid I don't eat meat this early in the morning. Perhaps a coffee and a nice crescent roll would do,"

"A coffee and crescent roll… I'm not a freaking maid,"

"Well then just kill me already anything is better than this headache,"

"No I'll kill you when I want and when you know what's what you just shut up and sit tight. I'm gona get you the strongest asprin known to man and your freaking crescent roll. Then you'll remember and you feel the pain I felt,"

With that Creak turned and left the room shutting and locking the door tight. He drove off in his car that seemed to have a back muffler. As his car zoomed out of hearing Jackson shook his head and said, "Idiot,"


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I do not own these characters or the things they were in.

Creak was personally never good at directions and finding what Jackson asked for took him much longer than it should have. Still Jackson was prepared ready to take him down. He thought it would be quiet amusing to kill Creak using the gear he planned on using on Jackson.

Lisa was a bit scared to still stay around but Jackson wasn't one to run from a problem. No instead he with the help of Lisa would teach Creak a good lesson. There was no way Creak was smart enough to find Jackson on his own. No Jackson had retired and that meant no one was suppose to know where he was. As far as anyone who even knew Jackson he was suppose to be dead written off.

Someone had no doubt given his location out. Jackson swore after he killed this son of a bitch he'd kill the one who had leaked his location. Jackson found the best tool to work with would be a knife taken from the table. He and Lisa would pretend to be tied up and when he go close enough he'd slit Creaks throat.

When Jackson heard the car he told Lisa to quickly get into position. Lisa didn't like this at all. She was afraid Creak really was gonna hurt Jackson. If anything happened to him she didn't know what she would do. The door opened to the room and Creak came in carrying a bag of crescent rolls and coffee. He walked up to Jackson tired and angry having got lost twice on the way back.

The coffee was cold and he didn't care. Jackson acted as if Lisa and he had spent every last minute trying to figure out how to escape from Creaks evil place. Creak gave him a look and said. "Alright Jack now eat ur coffee and roll and remember who I am so I can kill ur ass,"

"I will indeed but as I've been hanging here it accrued to me that perhaps I know you through a friend. Which was it that told you how to find me. I'm sure if I could know him I'd remember you right away," said Jackson.

"Well to bad cause I'm not telling you anything but who I am and why I'm gonna kill you. Now eat it," said Creak. He took out a crescent role and handed it to Jackson. Jackson acted like he was going to bite it but instead gabbed his arm and flipped him around so fast Creak couldn't react.

Jackson held the knife at Creaks neck and held one arm behind his back, "Come on Creak tell me who gave you my location,"

"Ahh," said creak "So you remember me now,"

"Hmp," said Jackson "How could I ever forget suck a screw up,"

"Ah, but things change Jackson," said Creak

"Doubtful now if you want your death to be quick give me the …..

Creak smashed his head back hitting Jackson in the face. Jackson fell back surprised and Creak turned on him. The two fought back and forth using there training to try to defeat each other. Jackson managed to grab Creaks gun. But Creak had another one. The two ended standing 5 feet apart both pointing guns at each other.

"Alright…"said Creak, "So this is how you want it,"

"You brought this on yourself Creak," said Jackson

The two stared at each other and Lisa could barely take it. The only thing holding her in place was knowing that Jackson had told her not to move until he told her. Within a second. Jackson shot Creak twice and Creak capped Jackson in the arm.

Jackson went for his arm and Lisa saw another man coming in through the door Creak had entered from. The man had a gun and was gonna shoot Jackson. Lisa darted across the room and took the bullet meant for Jackson. Jackson quickly shot the other man and grabbed Lisa.

The bullet hit Lisa in the chest and she fell to the floor. Jackson rushed to her panicing. His eyes were full of rage as he yelled at her," LEESE YOU IDIOT YOU WEREN'T SUPPOSE TO MOVE,"

Lisa barley heard any of that. Her adrenaline was so high and she was in shock from being shot. Everything was silent around her as Jackson picked her up. Lisa looked at him with glossy eyes as she bled and bled.

Flashes passed through her mind and she wondered if she was really dieing. She remembered everything. Her child hood and her adult hood. The times she hated Jackson and then the moment she fell in love with him. Lisa had never been in love. After she'd been raped she had lost all hope of ever falling in love.

Jackson had kidnapped her and she had never loved him but when she wasn't with him she was so miserable. She had to stay in a hospital and she feared for her life. Yet when he had come back for her and tried to brain wash her it had happened.

It was late into the night and as best as Jackson was at things brain washing just wasn't his tallent. He had tried lights and lazers and at one point she saw the sadness in his eyes as he realized it might not all work.

Jackson put Lisa into the Creaks car and hotwired it. He kept talking to Lisa as she laid in the seat behind him. He drove like he was gonna die if he didn't get to the hospital.

Lisa faded out for a second remembering the moment she fell in love. It had just accrued to her. That she had beat Jackson, she had yelled at him thrown him away time and time again. Yet he still fought to come back to her. He fought for her to love him and why. Why was it so important for Jackson Ripner that Lisa Reisert love him. Why didn't he just go and get someone else.

Someone who deserved to be loved and was more his type or even easier to control. Why fight her did he really love her that much. Was he so obsessed with her that no one else would ever do. Then she wondered why she had fought him all this time. When he tried to be nice when he tried to change why hadn't she loved him.

Sure he had tried to kill her but she had tried to kill him too. Given her insecurities she didn't trust any man and would probably have fought them all. Still she thought if she was going to fight someone for her heart she wished it would be Jackson. These last few years she had pretended to be brain washed but they had been some of her best. She had truly fallen in love with Jackson and now that she was dieing it was important he knew that.

Jackson steamed into the Emergency room with Lisa screaming for doctors to come help Lisa now. He was bleeding all over the place and so was she. Lisa looked at Jackson and she made sure he was listening. "Jackson….Jackson….I've never been brainwashed.,"

"What he said," as the doctors took her out of his hands they put her on a gurney and Jackson stayed with her as they ran through the halls.

"I've never been brain washed but I love you Jackson. I love you for everything you are…. And I know we've had are bad times but… I need you to know….

"Sir…sir you can't go in here," said a doctor as Lisa was wheeled into the emergency room.

"Jackson threw the nurse off Listening to every last word not wanting to miss what Lisa found important.

"Your….the only one for me…..

Several men held Jackson back and he yelled out, "YOU ARE TO LISA YOU ARE TOO PLEASE DON'T DIE PLEASE DON'T DIE……

Everything was in a rush and Lisa laid her head down and looked up at the lights. Two sets of eyes looked back at her and for a second they connected with each other and then everything went black…..


	7. Chapter 7

A/N -So one of my biggest hobbies ever is like watching movies. I decided to start a movie review site and I've been tinkering with that but today I decided to update on both my stories so I hope you enjoy.

Disclaimer: I do not own these character or the things they were in.

Dr. Evan Lanster was the top of his field one of the best in the world. He was rich, powerful, respected and even feared. Yet he worked in the ER of one of the busiest low paying hospitals. Mostly he loved the thrill, the rush of it all and almost playing God. Many people passed through his hands some lived and some died but he believed it was all up to him.

For years he had seen things all sorts of things most hadn't. He always felt he was there for a reason waiting for something or someone to arrive. On March 21, he found that someone. She was covered in blood when she arrived in his ER. A young man brought her in and they quickly rushed her in.

The first thing he noticed was her beautiful hair and then her eyes. They seemed to shine just for him. He could see such passion such a will to live. It touched him deeply where no others had done before. He worked extra hard on her almost losing her twice when her heart stopped.

He could hear the nurses outside fighting to hold someone back. He yelled and screamed and demanded to be in the same room as her. Evan ignored him as he connected with his patient her eyes stared up at the ceiling glossy and dazed. He had managed to stop the bleeding and asked for this beloved angels name.

It was Lisa…. "Lisa," Evan called, "If you can here me I need you to keep fighting I've stopped the bleeding but it's up to you to fight to live. Can you do that for me,"

Lisa blinked form her gaze and tear came down her eyes. The doctor removed the bullet.. When a nurse came to finish up he shooed her away. Lisa was his patient and his alone. As he worked on her she slowly slipped into a coma and he feared she was going under again. He worried she might have some damages he could not see. He stabilized her and let the others take over.

Out in the lobby chairs were a mess things had been thrown and nurses pushed as the man that had brought her in had fought. The police were going to arrest him but Evan told them to leave. He needed to speak to this man learn all he could about this vixen who'd captured his heart.

Even noticed the man was injured with a gun shot of his own. With as much of a fight and rage he'd been going through it was hard to believe he had not been subdued by his wound. Evan noticed the man had tied it off just right and saved must of his blood and the arm.

"What is your name sir," asked Evan

The man said nothing at first just, "Will she live," His face was so solid and emotionless as he stared straight on. He had black hair and icy blue eyes that hid any inkling of care. Unlike Dr. Evan who had kind green eyes that always showed passion and emotion. He also had blonde hair he slicked back.

"She'll see another day," said Evan as he removed the bullet. The man didn't even flinch or wince in pain. He must have been in the army or have a high tolerance for pain.  
"Now what is your name,"

"Jackson Mince," said Jackson. He never gave out his real last name to anyone but Lisa.

"Well Mr. Mince how did you and Miss Lisa come to be this way," asked Evan as he began to sew Jackson up. He offered him pain killers but Jackson refused. He began to stitch him up. The attending nurse to Jackson was in shock as she watched him just sit there.  
"Lisa is my wife. We were driving to the store when we were hi-jacked. The hi-jacker shot my wife and shot me and then he left with our wallets,"

"I see so you have no form of ID on you," said Evan

"No," said Jackson, "Now how bad is it,"

"You or her," asked Evan

"Lisa," said Jackson

"Well," said Evan finished, "We had a few complications but I was able to remove the bullet and she went to a coma but I feel with time she will pull through,"

"I see," said Jackson before looking, "You will take good care of her,"

"Of course Mr. Mince our hospital takes good care of all its patience,"

"Dr. Lanster," called a nurse," I need you to sign off on some medicine,'

"Yes," said Evan turning from Jackson he signed off on a few papers and turned around to ask Jackson more about Lisa bit he was gone. In fact no one saw him leave and he didn't go to Lisa's room. It was if he were a ghost appearing with this angle and then before anyone could really look at him poof he was gone.


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I do not own these characters or the things they were in.

A/N Hey sorry it is such a late update. It's been a while but here it is. I am planning on going through and completing all my stories before starting new ones so I don't leave people hanging… Note planning…actually doing is going to be another thing as I like starting new stories ahhh ^^

Jackson was hell-bent on revenge. He had given up his old life and his old ways for Lisa. He had made it clear that he would change and be happy with Lisa. He would make her happy and love her. The last 3 years had been the best of his entire life he thought as he finished gunning down the last two guards.

She loved him, she loved him and wasn't brain washed. It rang through his ears from the moment he hear it. It was in rhythm with his heart. I love you, beat, I love you, beat. 10 or 20 men laid about an old abandoned building. He had killed them all everyone who had ever hurt his Lisa. It had taken several weeks but this bunch was the last bunch involved.

The rain began to fall down hard as Jackson set the explosives. It was 2 in the morning as he rushed out of the building. The chargers connecting and the explosion lit up the night. Once it was clear that everything in the building would be destroyed he got into his car. His breath labored he had not slept in days. He couldn't not when there had been people to take care of. He was getting to old for this shit. He was still in shape but hitting his 30's.

Starting the car he sped off. Finally tonight he would drive to her. He would drive to her knowing that she loved him. He had not seen her since the accident not wanting to risk her anymore danger. But being away for so long when she needed him was like trocheer instinctively he pressed down harder on the gas. Wanting and needing to get there faster. He turned a sharp corner as his window wipers cleaned across the rain. He zoomed in and out of lanes barely seeing the road. He only saw her eyes warming to him greeting him. Her lips soft and puckered ready to kiss him and her arms stretched out ready to hold him and embrace him.

So engulfed and tired it was a shock when another car was driving down the wrong side on the road. It was a couple of drunk teen driver yelling and swerving in the street. He barely missed him with his reflexes on a water logged road. Both cars spun out the teens hitting a light pole. Jackson hit the breaks realizing he had to slow down get some calm down. He would not use to Lisa if he were dead….

A large light filled Jackson's car as he turned to see a semi truck driver had fallen asleep fell into his lane. With no time to react he though of Lisa and said…The chances…

The semi hit Jackson and his car full on turning them both into a tangled mass. Fire sprung from the car and tire tracks filled the high way as Jackson Ripner was crushed beneath metal and rain.

3 Miles away

Lisa stared out the window. Her eyes filled with water like the rain as she looked out onto city night from her hospital window. Several days ago she had woken from her coma in pain and shock. She couldn't believe she had lived she had survived. Her eyes had wandered the room and her hand had searched her bed side. Her voice choked and gasped his name, the name of her beloved husband Jackson. Yet he did not answer.

He did not reply because as she found later he was gone. Her doctor Dr. Evan as he asked her to call said he had been injured but refused medical attention and had run of before he could speak to him. Lisa stared out the window with a blank look on her face. She would be getting out of the hospital soon. Would he be there or had he abandoned her.

She had said she loved him and meant it. Was he afraid because she had lied about being brain washed. Or maybe he didn't want her to love him. Maybe he just wanted to pretend. Either way she didn't care. At this point Lisa would say anything or do anything just to have Jackson back.

Staring out at the rain she though of him. What could he be doing. Where could he have gone. Her friends had gone to her house to get her some things and it seemed abandoned. They had found blood dropped and the house had been ripped apart. Had Jackson done that or had someone else done that. Lisa sniffled why didn't he just come… She knew the police were looking for him wanting to question him as they had questioned her but… why didn't he call…leave a note… let her know he was alive and okay…. This was so unlike him.

She paced back and forth slowly as footsteps came down the dark hall. Her heart leaped with a bit of pain she looked up to see Dr. Evan standing in the door way. He stared at her with concern and she sighed looking out the wind.

"Lisa you should really be in bed," said Dr. Evan as he walked over to her. "I can't release you if you don't insist on resting and taking care of yourself.

"I'm sorry I just…I can't sleep," said Lisa

Dr. Evan sighed and walked up to stand beside her. He looked outside as the rain covered the glass. "I could move you to a room where it is quieter.

"No…"said Lisa in a panic…. "I don't want to be moved around a lot,"

"Ah said Dr. Evan. "Lisa you shouldn't worry you husband will find you wherever you are we would tell him what room or even hospital if you need some therapy.

"No….I have to stay here," said Lisa. She turned from the window and slowly moved to the hospital bed. She sat down holding back the tears. Dr. Evan followed her and without thinking whipped several from her face.

Lisa sniffled and looked up at him wondering what he was doing. Dr. Evan realized he had gone beyond what a doctor should do with a patient. He just couldn't help himself. He put his hand in his pocket and sighed, "I'm sorry it took so long to get this to you but I think you might like this,"

Lisa looked at Dr. Evan and saw him pull out a ring. It was her wedding ring. They had taken it off her when she had gone into a coma. They had run several tests on her and it was dangerous to wear. She reached for it taking it in her hands. She cried hard as it felt so cold. Dr. Evan crouched down and held her as she cried on him till she finally fell asleep.

Dr. Evan tucked her in and sighed. He was really falling in love with this angel. That husband of hers was impossible leaving her like this. She was frightened alone and scared she needed someone and he was gone. What kind of man would leave his wife in her hour of need.

Dr. Evan clenched his fist as he stood up. If this Jackson didn't want to take care of his woman than he would. He would do everything in his power to make sure she was safe and loved. He wouldn't leave her to possibly die in some hospital. Even if it took months or years she would fall in love with him and he would show her what a real man was what a real husband was. Dr. Evan slumped his shoulders as he turned and looked to Lisa. "Sleep well Lisa and don't worry everything is gona be alright now,"


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer I do not own these characters and the things they were in.

…3 Years Later…

To never be able walk again was the least of Andy's worries. For the past 3 years it was all any of his doctors seemed be concentrating on. But Andy has other things on his mind or more as the lack of things on his mind. 3 years ago he'd had been in a horrible car accident that had landed him in a coma for a year and when he'd woken up he didn't know who he was or anything before that moment. His face had to be reconstructed and he was missing several fingers on both his hands. His spinal cord had almost been severed and he had a metal plate in his head. By all respects he should have died in the car accident yet he had survived to live. Several doctors wanted to reconstruct new fingers for him and a few had him on some ideas on possibly helping him to walk again. But Andy didn't have any money.

As he wheeled his chair through the subway tunnels he cursed under his breath. He didn't care he could be crippled for all his life for all he fucking cared. What bugged him the most was the fact that his memory had not returned. The doctors has said to give it time but nothing changed. For so long he would lay awake at night thinking and thinking. Who was he how did he get there. What was his life like before. Did he have a family. What did he look like.

In the wreck they had not found a single piece of ID and his finger prints had no records what so ever. All he had on him that was anything was a wedding ring that had been found on one of his severed fingers. He wore it around his neck and would stare at it for hours. A wedding ring meant he was married right but to who and why had they not come looking for him. Were they dead too.  
Andy had been put in several medical books along with his car for surviving one of the worst accidence. The ambulances had even been a bit slow that night cause of a huge warehouse fire that killed like 30 people. Yet he felt far from lucky. Sometime he even cried when he was alone. It just happened where he would just get really, really sad and he wouldn't be able to hold it back.

At times like that he wished he really was dead. At least dead he might have known who he was and….who she was….The girl who haunted his every waking moments. He didn't even know what she looked like only seeing flashes of hair and clothes and blood. Once night he'd had a night mare that she'd been shot and was dead. Maybe it was true a memory. She was the only thing he had that linked him to his past and if it was true and she was dead than why no let him die to. What if he had purposely wanted to die that night.

He tried to remember her voice as the subway train pulled up the doors open and everyone rushed on. He swore last night he had heard it…that and a piano playing the two had been playing the piano. But now when he tried to think of how her voice sounded of the song it was like everything was under water. Sighing he wheeled onto the train when everyone had boarded he turned himself about ready to strap himself in when he had head a voice yelling….someone please hold the door…

Lisa rushed on her way to the restaurant .If she didn't hurry she was going to miss her train. She was on her cell phone with her fiancée Evan. After Jackson had not returned she feared the worse that perhaps he had sought vengeance and was dead. Or maybe he just didn't want to see her again after he knew the truth. It hurt her so hard. Even to this day. Whenever she thought about him she wanted to collapse and never move again till he came and got her. But he wasn't coming to get her. It was something Lisa had to except. She could wait forever and he would never call her name again.

Dr. Evan had taken care of her and she liked him enough and the two started dating after a year and then after several months and proposals she finally agreed to marry him. He knew she couldn't give him children but he just wanted to spend his life with her. Tonight she was going to meet his parents again. The wedding was planned for next month and his mother wanted to go over things again.

Evan: Did you make the train yet baby I gotta pick mom and dad up from the airport. I'll see you at the restaurant okay…I love you,"  
Lisa hated when he said that she knew it was only right for him to say that he loved her as he seemed to but than she always felt like she had to say it back and it was so hard for her as she could only truly say she loved one man….truly…."Okay I'll….see you soon honey,"  
Lisa sighed hanging up the phone as she rushed the doors began to close and she rushed yelling fro someone to hold he door not that it would help much. She ran and right before the doors were about to close someone reached out and held the door. Lisa rushed in and looked to thank her hero.

A scruffy bearded man sat in a wheel chair looking up at her with ....his eyes....Lisa looked away at once. She knew that he couldn't possibly be Jackson but whenever something or someone reminded her of him it hurt like a knife in the heart.  
The mad looked at her and down to the ground. He looked homeless and Lisa felt bad she had yet to thank him. He had been so nice and she didn't want him to think she was against him," Uh…thank you so much sir,"

"yah…said the man as he locked his chair. Lisa glanced at his hands he was missing the end two fingers on his left hand and the middle finger and pinky on his right hand. Lisa was quick to do this as Jackson had taught her to be perceptive. She felt odd as she held on standing over him. He hair was long and his bear covered most his face but those eyes those beautiful icy blue eyes. She found herself unable to stop she stared at him.  
The man glanced at her till he noticed she was staring at him. He stared back at her and Lisa got a chill through her body as he looked so like him yet not him. The man looked at her deeply and felt he knew her….He looked at her and she looked at him with recognition. It was the first time he could remember seeing someone look like they maybe knew him.  
He looked at her and said," DO YOU KNOW ME,"

Lisa looked away….no sorry….you looked like someone I once knew forgive me,"

Lisa went to move wanting to get away and he grabbed her arm," WHO AM I….DO YOU KNOW ME ….HOW …..WHO ARE YOU…..

Lisa yanked from his grasp he was obviously crazy. She quickly yanked herself from him and went down several rows. The man tried to follow her but his chair wouldn't go down the isle, "Lisa felt bad for upsetting him and didn't look his way again,"

The man stared at her with his mouth gapping angry and frustrated…. She knew him…she did didn't she…..

15 minutes later at Lisa's stop she got off glad to get off the train. She was only a few blocks from the restaurant now. She walked to the stairs mad her way upstairs. She saw a paper that caught her eye and she opened it quickly. It was a magazine that Jackson had used to read. They didn't sell them in most places any more. She had the whole collection reading them page to page. Maybe a part of her thought she would find some secret message from him. The sun was setting and it was getting dark as she mad her way down the street to the restaurant.

A block before she realized she was being fallowed and turned around. The homeless man from before was a few feet behind in his chair. He wheezed in pain of rushing so fast to catch up with her but he couldn't let her go he just couldn't. Andy stared in her eyes. "Please just tell me who you are…Please…..  
Lisa stared at him. She was severally creeped out but felt more pity for him than anything…."My name is Lisa…now Please stop following me,"

Lisa….said the man whispering it to himself several times. It didn't ring a bell to him and this mad him even more frustrated. "PLEASE HOW DO YOU KNOW ME….WHO DO I REMIND YOU OFF,"

"No one it was a mistake…I'm so sorry Lisa took out some money and gave it to him hoping he would take it and leave. It was 20 bucks.

"I don't want your money," he spat the way he said it mad her shocked his eyes….and his voice….Tears came down her face and she turned quickly going.

"Please…just leave me alone," Lisa cried.

She quickly went to cross the street and Andy followed after her. His chest hurt like hell but he wasn't gona let her go," Please I don't know who I am tell me who I am,"

The light turned and Lisa could see Evan with his mother and father waiting for her. She quickly went to cross the street. Andy couldn't move much farther his whole right arm hurt and he felt sick. His chair sat at the end of the curb and he yelled "PLEASE LEESE TELL ME WHO I AM,"

Lisa stopped in the middle of the street she turned and looked at him like she saw a ghost. Her face was in horror and she said, "What did you call me,"

"Leese," said Andy tears coming to his eyes as he felt weird he couldn't hold it back and neither could Lisa. She looked at him and cried , "JACKSON."

She stepped to walk back to him and a car turned the corner and hit her. Screams filled the air and Andy's eyes went wide as the woman before him fell across the ground blood everywhere he had a heart attack falling limp in his chair…..


End file.
